Battle of the Senorities
by bebe-sweet
Summary: Enter the world of Royal Academy, a school where love, wealth, jealously, betrayal and popularity exist. Sakura puts up a strong front as leader of the Untouchables, but when new student Syaoran comes in, everything that was stable became unstable. SxS
1. Drama Already

**Battle of the Sonorities **  
Chapter 1: Drama Already

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp.

**  
bebe-sweet**  
summary: Enter the world of Royal Crown Academy, a school where love, wealth, jealously, betrayal and popularity exist. Sakura puts up a strong front as leader of the Untouchables, but when new student Syaoran comes in, everything that was stable became unstable.

Sakura Kinomoto hated herself for looking so beautiful. She angled a silver soup spoon toward her face and quickly glanced at her reflection. Her long alluring honey-brown hair exquisitely framed her lovely face and which also brought out her green emerald eyes. She was wearing a Versace light pink mini skirt that outlines her butt curve perfectly and a plain white halter top with the letters "Juicy Couture" written across the middle.

Sakura continued taking small sips of the soup, trying to avoid eye contact with the guy sitting across the table. _I swear, if it wasn't because my father is here, I would have shown him the consequences of staring at me like that,_sighed Sakura.

"Darling Sakura, is there something wrong?" Avalon asked.

"Oh no father, nothing's wrong. Continue your conversation with Mr. Lee," spoke Sakura politely.

"Why don't you talk to Ken here, if you're bored," said Avalon. "You might find that you two have a lot of common interests."

"Yes, Ken is very intelligent and is very open to a lot of topics," says Mr. Lee.

Sakura forcefully smiled at Mr. Lee and looked at Ken for the first time since they've been sitting in the same table. Words couldn't even be used to describe how he looked but if she was to be forced to use one, it would have been: hideous.

His dull brown-colored messy hair looked like it hasn't been washed forty days and forty nights and his dull eyes was anything but attracting, his face so pale, he might as well be part of the dead, his oily nose looked like it went through so many surgeries that if it was broken again, it might literally come off of his face. Plus, the shirt that he's wearing looks like he bought it from Wal-Mart. Nobody she would particularly want to associate with.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Puh-lease. This guy is not worthy enough to stare at me – let alone SPEAK to me, s_he thought to herself.

"And he's also going to be in your school, Royal Crown Academy, starting tomorrow," Mr. Lee added.

Sakura looked dumbly from Mr. Lee to his son Ken. _'Oh great, another 'Loser Beyond Repair' is coming into my school. I gotta tell Mei Ling and Tomoyo and the rest of the girls about this,_thought Sakura.

"Well hi Lee, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad you're coming to Royal Crown" said Sakura.

Ken said, "I am too."

Sakura rolled her beautiful eyes and took out her cell phone from her white Prada purse and started text messaging her best friends.

Saku: Guess what?  
MeiMei: What?  
Saku: There's this new LBR going into our school.  
Moyo: Really? Name?  
Saku: Ken. I want to speak to the boys tmr morning..  
MeiMei: Ooo. Serious stuff?  
Saku: Explain later.

Sakura put back her cell phone into her white Prada purse and sat listening to her father speak about business to Mr. Lee and with the LBR constantly staring at her. Finally, Avalon said it was starting to get late so they'll end it there. He stood up and shook Mr. Lee's hand.

As Avalon and Sakura walk out of the restaurant, Ken's eyes followed. He looked from the top to the bottom and saw just how exotic Sakura was. He hasn't seen any girl anywhere as beautiful as the girl he just met and he can't wait to go to the same high school as her. He might even have a chance at getting her as his girlfriend. He smiled at that thought and left the restaurant with his father.

**Next Day.**

"Wow, what a nice day," said a girl with long silky black hair, beautifully tanned skin, exotic brown eyes, and a stunning curvy body with legs so long and shiny that any guy cannot resist the urge to run their hand through.

"I know eh Mei Lin? Who would have thought," answered Tomoyo, a blueish-black haired girl just as beautiful as Mei Lin, except for the fact that she looks more innocent and polite while Mei Lin is more on the dangerous side.

"Where could that Sakura be? She still has to tell us about that new LBR that's coming into our property," said Mei Lin. "I am kinda curious as to how he looks like. Nobody comes into this school without our consent."

"Oh Mei Lin," laughed Tomoyo. "I know everyone admires us and wants to be us, but that doesn't mean we own the school."

"ALMOST everyone you mean Tomoyo. There's those "Irresistibles" you've forgotten. They are always up on our asses, trying to surpass us when there is no chance of that happening. If they want competition, we're going to give them what they want."

"That's right. Here comes Sakura, I can see her Benz coming. Let's go" said Tomoyo, getting up from her spot, dusting her light violet Guess skirt, grabbing her white Fendi purse while Mei Lin grabbed her Chanel purse walking together side by side towards the black Benz.

A black Benz pulled into Royal Crown Academy, a school like any other ordinary school except for the fact that all the students are extremely rich – all sons and daughters of lawyers, doctors and politicians, etc. making big money. In this school, only the wealthy families can send their children into this school. Royal Crown Academy are known for its excellence and it does not plan to lose that reputation anytime soon.

As the black Benz halted to a stop, the driver came out of the car and opened the door. Sakura stepped out of the car, with her honey-brown hair glistening in the sunlight, blowing around in the light breezes. She took out her Chanel sunglasses and put them on to shield her sparkling green eyes from the blazing sun. She took an hour this morning picking out which clothes to wear and she finally decided on a white Bebe laced skirt and a lacy D&G slightly see-through yellow top. _I totally need to go shopping after school,_she thought as she saw her 2 best friends walking towards her.

Sakura knew she had it all: popularity, money, beauty, friends and boys. Maybe that's why she's a little cocky about it but still, you can't blame her right? She always had these, since the day she started school anyway. Everyone in school knew exactly who she was, and every girl wanted to be just like her – if not, BE her. Sakura knew they were all envious of her, not only for her looks but because she can get any guy she wants. The guys, on the other hand, are always trying to grasp every opportunity to speak to her, get closer to her and be her boyfriend but they also knew the consequences if they got Sakura mad. When Sakura says no, it meant no and when she's mad, she'll make sure the person that made her mad pay. After a history of what happened to guys that pissed her off in the past, people started referring her and her group as the "Untouchables" and since then, almost everyone wanted to be part of it.

Being apart of this group would mean you'll be worshiped and most importantly, be part of the "in" group. However, there was another group that people wanted to be apart of too: the "Irresistibles." Like the Untouchables, the Irresistibles are also very "in" and where people admired and looked up upon. However, the Untouchables and the Irresistibles are hardcore enemies and they would compete in anything they can just to show that they are the better and the best.

You would think that a teenage girl with these things would be the happiest person on this planet but Sakura wasn't. What Sakura truly wanted wasn't named in that list. What she wanted was true love. She was tired of boys wanting her just for sex or for status. She knew one day, one guy would truly love her for who she is, not for her looks, or status. She just didn't know when...

"Hey Sakura, what took you so long?" said Mei Lin, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. She put her hands on her hips pretending to be mad at her friend who she known since grade school, her striking jet black hair blowing lightly around in the light breezes.

"Hey Mei Lin, hey Tomoyo, sorry, I was trying to pick out an outfit today and I guess I lost track of time. I totally need to go shopping soon. My wardrobe is starting to get dull," answered Sakura, walking towards the school doors, as the guys watched her take every step closer to the school. The girls sitting on the grass watched on, envious of the attention these girls were getting.

"Where's Rika, Chiharu and the others?" asked Sakura.

"Rika and Chiharu are with their boys; don't know about the rest of them. I heard some new boys are coming into the school and they're pretty damn hot. If these rumors are true, than I'm sure that Erica Woodson and her stupid Irrisistibles followers would try to get them on their side against us," said Tomoyo, as they pushed open the doors of the school, where the jealously, betrayal, wealthy and popularity existed.

"We'll simply beat them to it – if, of course, the rumors are true," said Sakura in a low voice, "we won't let those wanna-bes of Untouchables think that they are even in the same league with us, right girls?"

"Damn right," answered Mei Lin and Tomoyo together smiling as the doors to the school closed, making everyone in the hallways turn to look and stare. Some were staring in awe of their beauty and some staring terrified for if they pissed any of them off they're going to get the consequences – especially when they are the leaders of one of the two most "in" groups: Untouchables.

The guys at their lockers seeing that Sakura and her A-list friends are walking by gave them a whistle. A group of guys automatically went up to them, trying to steal any opportunities to get closer to these beauties or even just a hug from them whenever possible.

In Royal Crown, guys know not to mess with two particular groups, the Untouchables and the Irresistibles. They knew that both these groups generally have an equal population, but most importantly, both groups have the most beautiful and stunning girls in the school. And they also knew when these two groups clash, it's best not to get involved because it would be like another World War except in a school.

"How's it going Sakura? Has anyone told you, you're looking absolutely lovely today?" Kane said grinning, a guy with black spiky hair and a moderately built body.

"Naturally," answered Sakura coolly, looking away as she felt his eyes began looking downward to somewhere else, that's not exactly her face.

"So I see how it is Kane, I guess Sakura is the only beauty you see with those eyes of yours," remarked Mei Lin.

"Or maybe, someone has a little crush on Sakura, and that is the reason why he needs to keep complimenting," added Tomoyo smiling, staring intently at Kane.

Kane slightly embarrassed from the comments, looked down at his Timberland shoes as if they suddenly became more interesting than talking to the girls. He was stumped. _Was I really that obvious?_ His mind asked. _Should I ask her out now? Will she say yes?_His mind began debating whether he should or not.

"Ladies, stop giving Kane all the attention. He might not be able to handle it and start shitting hs pants," answered Nate, a curly blonde haired guy with beautiful clear blue eyes. "You two are drop-dead gorgeous and my boys here can second me, right boys?"

"Yeah." Several boys grinned looking them top to bottom, imagining how it would feel like if their hands ran through their delicate smooth skin. Oh wonders. How they wished it could happen.

Suddenly from a distance, shouting and the sounds of somebody being shoved into the lockers can be heard. Voices were raised and were echoed through the hallways like soldiers charging towards their opponent through the battlefield.

Sakura not liking the sound of it hurriedly walked towards the loud voices with long yet still elegant strides with a bit of nervousness biting at her insides. It wasn't because she was afraid; she just hoped whatever is happening doesn't evolve her friends. She hated to see her friends hurt.

From the outside, her face showed no emotion but a look of sheer confidence and power. She is, after all, the leader of her group, the Untouchables. There is and always will be no room for fear – actually, more like she will not allow it to happen. If she wasn't strong than how can she expect her friends to be strong?

Mei Lin and Tomoyo, one at Sakura's right and the other at her left, walked closely along side with her, holding the identical look of confidence and power on their faces as Sakura – with the boys walking closely behind. _At least I have Mei Lin and Tomoyo,_said Sakura in her mind, w_ith them; I know I can face anything._

As they turned the corner to another hallway of lockers on each side of the walls of the hallway, they saw a cluster of people surrounding the fight – or whatever is happening in the middle up ahead. From afar, it seriously looked like the people are just crowding around to see something spectacular, like a performance of some sort, but as Sakura, Mei Lin, Tomoyo and the others are walking closer and closer, they could tell that this was anything but a performance. It was like they entered a hallway where intense tension and hatred was hovering around in the air in each corner. Uh-oh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Takashi you bitch!" shouted a very angry voice, a voice that sounded ever familiar to Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo's ears. _Oh no_they thought at the same time. _That voice belongs to Chiharu._ A girl with beautiful reddish hair, radiant brown eyes and a beautiful body.

"What bitch? Can't stand the fact that your boy came up to me and kissed me?" said another voice that sounded angry and annoyed.

Sakura realizing who that voice belonged to, instantly had a look of disdain plastered on her face. Oh she knew who that voice belonged to alright – none other than the only: Miranda Swanson.

Miranda Swanson is one of Erica Woodson's best friends. She has strikingly beautiful curly brown hair, and a face like Jessica Alba's. She has a body like hers as well – a body of a model. She looked so identical to Jessica Alba that guys sometimes accidentally call her just that. Basically in conclusion, Miranda Swanson was undeniably good-looking.

"Takashi would never betray Chiharu you insolent slut. He wouldn't go kissing YOU out of all people," a different voice said coldly, a voice that Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo realized to be Rita's.

"It's not Miranda's fault that _your_ boyfriend came up to her and cannot resist the urge to kiss her," said another voice coolly, which obviously belonged to Erica Woodson thought Sakura. "Obviously someone cannot satisfy their boyfriend and which caused him to look for someone _better,_someone that _is_ able to satisfy him."

"Don't even –" as Chiharu started to say but was interrupted.

"Or MAYBE, someone is trying to sabotage somebody else's relationship because they know they _cannot_ get something as good as it?" spoke Sakura icily.

Everyone turned around to where the icy voice was coming from. When the by-standers that were circling around the fight saw that it was Sakura and her two best friends, they gulped, a bit of nervousness washing over their bodies– especially when they saw a very pissed and angry Sakura with Mei Lin and Tomoyo standing beside her equally as pissed. The only people that weren't startled and affected were Erica Woodson, Miranda Swanson and their followers. Instead they kept their poise – crossing their arms, giving them a death glare.

Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo were boiling in anger, seeing that their two friends were being ganged upon. As they walked closer, the by-standers began breaking the circle, moving away, allowing them to have room to enter into the circle.

"Sakura, Mei Lin, Tomoyo. Thank God you guys are here," said Chiharu, walking over to stand along side with them. Rita did the same. "Hey guys," she said as she turned around staring coldly at Erica Woodson and group.

Sakura was surprised to see Takashi standing there in the middle of all of this and didn't help Chiharu fight. His head was down, and he was looking directly at his shoes, not moving a single muscle. _If he really did kiss that..._thought Sakura, _No, Takashi loves Chiharu and he would never do that to betray and hurt her…._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kinomoto and her Untouchables. Always making the big entrance aren't you?" Kaia Abrams said raising her eyebrow; Erica Woodson's other best friend. She looked almost like Rachel McAdams. Almost.

"Whether or not we make a big entrance doesn't concern you Abrams," sneered Mei Lin, glaring at her. "Or maybe I should just answer you and say: 'we will always _have_ to make big entrances since as you girls always start shit before we even arrive."

"What you saying –" Miranda started saying.

"Why don't you shut up Swanson, we obviously –" interrupted Tomoyo, staring hard at Miranda.

"No, why don't _you_ shut up Da-" interrupted Kaia, glaring at Tomoyo.

"Stop your endless bickering of bullshit Abrams so I can get this shit settled," said Sakura, interrupting Kaia, staring intently on Erica the whole time, although she was speaking to Kaia. Oh how she hated these people in front of her so much. "I believe this is all about whether or not Takashi came up and started kissing you Swanson, am I right?"

Swanson shrugged, as if she was even too lazy to say a single word like "Sure." She glanced around the crowd and noticed just how much commotion they have caused. In the beginning, Erica, Kaia and her planned on screwing Sakura up once and for all by first screwing up the friends around her first. It was one of those small goals that needed to be accomplished before they were able to accomplish the bigger goals. They knew that without her friends, who were her strength, and her group of followers she was nothing. Miranda then decided to take the role to go up to Takashi and kiss him senselessly around the same time when Chiharu comes to find him at his locker every morning. When Chiharu sees what's happening, she would obviously think that Takashi is cheating on her and with just some careful added detail said to Chiharu, even if it doesn't kill the relationship right then and there, it will help put a small dent in their relationship. BUT, we planned that Sakura and her best friends wouldn't appear in this because a) it's going to be easier and b) Chiharu isn't as strong willed as when they are here. '_We should have planned this more carefully' _thought Miranda, '_because obviously this is backfiring. Kinomoto, Li and Daidouji ARE here. Urgh. This wasn't part of the plan.'_

"The easiest way to solve this is by asking Takashi himself," said Sakura, finally breaking her gaze with Erica and looking at Takashi who was apparently still looking at his shoes. "Takashi, why don't you tell everyone here exactly what happened."

It took a moment, but Takashi finally looked up. His eyes were filled with guilt. He looked at Chiharu, the girl that he loved. Her intense eyes boring into his, waiting for him to respond, answer the question that Sakura had asked him. Than he tore his gaze away from his beloved and glanced at Miranda, who had kissed him out of nowhere all of a sudden. Yeah, it was Miranda that kissed him, not him – but he didn't exactly stop her either. He could have, but he didn't. Why? The lips that kissed him were so soft it was kind of hard to push her away. This was why he felt guilty; it was because he actually kind of enjoyed it. And he claims to be loyal to Chiharu? The guilt. It's unbearable.

"Well, She… I…well…" started Takashi, but he didn't know where to begin.

"Just say it!" said Chiharu, afraid of what he might actually say.

And that was it. Takashi looked up and gazed at Chiharu's eyes as he spoke, "I love you Chiharu, and I didn't betray you. It was Swanson that kissed me."

Chiharu stared at him, and repeated those words that he said to her in her mind. '_I love you Chiharu, and I didn't betray you… and I didn't betray you….'_He didn't betray me Chiharu thought happily. She walked up to Takashi, and stopped right in front of him, both still gazing at her each other's eyes. And she couldn't help it anymore; she embraced him into a tight hug. Takashi hugged her as close as he could to his body, smelling her familiar scent of sunflowers. They didn't care that the whole crowd was looking at them. They almost lost each other because of the stupid scheme that the Irresistibles were scheming.

Sakura looked at them with longing eyes. How she envied Chiharu of having someone like Takashi – someone who was so loyal and loving to her. How she wished she found her own love. Tomoyo and Mei Lin weren't far from Sakura. They looked on wishing that they have found such a loving man. But they knew that their time will soon come. But in the mean time, they'll just have to wait.

"Well, since as we got that settled," said Sakura, looking back distastefully at Erica and her group, "next time, when you're trying to scheme to sabotage, at least think of something better than this trash."

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe even my grandma can pull a better scheme than this," commented Mei Lin, rolling her eyes.

"Hey you –" started Kaia, glaring at Mei Lin.

"Hey Syaroan, Eriol, Jason!" Erica suddenly called out, interrupting Kaia.

The guys heard their names and stopped walking. The by-standers surrounding the girls moved away once again to let Erica meet the guys that she called out to. Than she quickly hooked her arm onto one of the guy's arm and brought the other two into the group. By this time, the by-standers gradually decreased since the show was over.

"Wait Woodson…hey…watch it.." Sakura heard the guys say. Than she saw them. The guys. And she was completely blown away. _Wow,_she thought. _Only one word can describe these guys: gorgeous._

The guys being pushed and dragged by Erica Woodson, the girl she probably hate the most in her life, was 3 hot and sexy guys. She glanced at Tomoyo and Mei Lin and she knew that they were both in awe at their hot looks as well. But they would never allow that to be seen on their faces. Never. Not in front of Erica Woodson and her Irresistibles.

"Syaroan, Eriol and Jason, I want you to meet Kinomoto, Daidouji and Li," introduced Erica smiling widely.

AUTHOR NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. ARIGATO.


	2. New Feelings and Initiation

**Battle of the Sonorities **  
Chapter 2: New Feelings and Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp.

**  
bebe-sweet** : Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here is a new chapter! I hope you guys like it. Please review after to let me know what you think! : )

Syaoran turned his head and looked at the girls that Erica was introducing. They were all amazingly beautiful and from the way they are standing and the way they are looking at him, he could tell that these girls are not to be messed with. Even though he only transferred into this school for a week or so, he already heard some of the major rumors that were flying around. He knew that the school was basically being run by two major cliques and that they were all beautiful, but honestly, hearing it and seeing it are two different things.

Despite this, Syaoran knew that these certain types of people bring lots of trouble. He knows because he has dealt with these girls in the past before. Thinking about the past, especially with this one relationship with this girl who looked as innocent and beautiful as an angel, brought back memories along with sadness and anger. He was so much in love with her that he was ready to give his heart to her but she…she said things that he would never forget in his life.

As his mind pondered these things, his eyes were on their own schedule. For some reason, they landed on a specific green-eyed girl. In fact, the word "green" was too general to use, more specifically, her eyes were the most beautiful emerald colour he has ever seen. Even though green is his favourite colour, it is because he could see depth in her eyes. There certainly was more to this girl than what she puts out to be.

In the inside, Sakura felt a bit of uneasiness when she could feel Syaoran's intense eyes on her. Although she showed no emotions on the outside, she felt confused in the inside. That's because she doesn't understand why she is feeling this way just because a guy is staring at her. She should be used to it by now. '_Aren't I?' _She thought to herself.

Although Tomoyo was just as dumbstrucked by these men's handsome looks, especially the guy with black hair with a tint of blue in it that is being illuminated by the lights. His eyes are so dreamy she could feel herself drowning in them. She doesn't know if the other girls could feel it, but this guy sends out a calm and cool vibe. _'Damn, what am I doing? I can't believe I'm letting this guy get under my skin. I have to get a grip on myself.' _She snapped out of her trance and looked away, breaking the eye contact with the guy whose name was Eriol.

She looked at Mei Lin and Sakura. They were just as dumbstruck as she was. '_I have to bring them back to their senses. I don't want those stupid Irresistibles to know that these boys got under our skin,' _she thought to herself. She was about to make a move, but she saw Mei Lin's features begin to slightly change from being dumbstrucked to irritation.

Mei Lin stared in awe at the handsome guy with red streaks in his black hair named Jason. He is definitely somewhat close to meeting most of her high standards. He was tall, around 6'1 and built. His style wasn't bad either. He was wearing blue jeans and a slightly tight white shirt that showed the outlines of his muscles. They made eye contact and although Mei Lin felt herself being slightly attracted to him, she pushed those feelings away and glared at him as she saw the flirtatious wink that he sent her.

"Listen, I don't give a two shit that you guys just got transferred here from whatever the hell hole you came from but you best know how things work around here. Learn the rules and live by them. I'll be nice and tell you guys something since you guys are amateurs to the school: mess with any one of us, and we will mess with you. Take this not simply as a warning but also as a threat," explained Mei Lin, crossing her arms as she looked at the 3 guys.

Tomoyo felt relieved in the inside. _'At least one of us regained our poise to actually say something. If we didn't, the Irresistibles will take it as a weakness. That cannot happen,' _thought Tomoyo as she looked at Sakura. She could tell that Sakura was back to her senses, even though nobody could tell that she was ever awe strucked from the beginning. The Untouchables were always good at concealing their true feelings and emotions. It was thought of as a sign of weakness and therefore it must be eliminated.

"What needs to be said has been said. Let's go," said Sakura, as she turned her back to Erica and her Irresistibles and the guys. Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi also turned their backs to Erica and group and began walking away with Sakura. However, after a couple of steps, Sakura stopped and turned on her heel to face Erica again.

"Oh and one more thing, Woodson. You will definitely not get away with trying to hurt my friends like that. My warning to you is that you better expect the unexpected because I WILLunexpectedly hurt you 10 times more," Sakura said in a threatening tone. She gave the Irresistibles one long stare before she turned on her heel and continued walking off.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, Eriol and Jason for what just happened. I was just hoping to introduce you guys to them so you guys can meet more people from the school. I don't know why they said such awful things to you guys. They are always like that," said Erica apologetically, looking down on her GUESS white heels.

"Yeah, Sakura and her group said that we hurt their friends, but we really didn't. That Takashi came up and started kissing Miranda and his girlfriend, Chiharu, thinks that its Miranda's fault. Takashi lied and…" said Kaia, but she was interrupted by Syaoran.

"No, you guys don't really have to explain. It doesn't really concern us. We actually don't want to be apart of this drama," explained Syaoran, looking at his friends for help.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We understand that you girls had good intentions, it wasn't your fault," said Eriol sympathetically .

"That's good that you guys understand. The Untouchables have always detested us for some reason. Maybe it's because they saw us as a threat to them which makes them have to act that way…" said Miranda, but she stopped when she saw the hard look that Erica was giving her.

"Would you guys like eat lunch with us later?" asked Erica smiling sweetly, looking at Syaoran.

Before Syaoran could answer, Jason already beat him to it.

"That's great. We'll see you at lunch then," said Jason.

"Cool. We'll meet up during lunch time alright. See you guys later. Have fun in your first day of classes," said Erica, before she walked away, with Miranda and Kaia behind her.

Syaoran, Eriol and Jason turned the other way and started walking to their classroom. "Damn, those girls were sizzling smokin' hot. Especially that black haired chick. I could tell that she's feisty," said Jason, smiling at the memory of Mei Lin.

"You sound like you haven't seen hot girls around before, Jason. If I didn't know you better, I would have thought the only girls that you revolve around are…," replied Eriol. Jason laughed and punched Eriol on the shoulder. "Whatever man," he said.

"It's time for class. Let's go," replied Syaoran, after glancing one more time at the direction that Sakura walked off from.

***

It was just any other day in class, boring as hell, almost to the point where Sakura just wants to get up from her chair and walk out the school, drive her car to the mall and just shop for hours with Tomoyo and Mei Lin. It was math class and it was Sakura's least favourite subject. Sakura was always a straight A+ student. Contrary to what people believe, that beautiful people are stupid and lazy, Sakura was never one to become lazy. She worked hard for her marks because she wanted her father to be proud of her. She didn't want her father to start worrying about her because he already have been through a lot – especially after the death of his wife, Sakura's mother.

She looked at the blackboard and saw her teacher, Mr. Bourne, writing out a new formula: y= mx+b onto the board. Sakura began to space out after trying so hard to focus to what the teacher was saying. _'Honestly, I don't understand why we even need to learn this formula. Do we need to learn how to calculate the slope of anything to earn a living? I hardly think so,' _thought Sakura in her mind. She sighed and whipped out her Vertu Ascent Ti Ferrari cellphone.

Saku: Moyo_  
_Moyo: whats up Saku  
Saku: gather some of the people to the house, you know what we need to do  
Moyo: Got it. I'll let Meimei know.  
Saku: Thanks.

Right then, the bell rang which signalled the end of school for the day. With her books already packed up beforehand, Sakura took her Burberry duffel bag and swiftly walked out the door. Walking through the hallway, three of the girls that was at their lockers putting on their lip gloss, saw that Sakura was walking through the hallway so they turned around and nodded to her as she walked passed. Sakura smiled and as she turned her head back around, she saw that Tomoyo was walking alongside with her.

"Oh hey Tomoyo, I didn't see you coming. You need a ride to the house?" asked Sakura, as she smiled and nodded to a couple of guys who was walking past them.

"Yes, that would be nice," replied Tomoyo, "Urgh. I hate those stupid Irresistable followers. Always glaring and giving us the dirty looks every damn day. It's sucha piss off sometimes when you're in a bad mood."

Sakura laughed. "They're not worth our time, Tomoyo. Don't be bothered by them."

A few lockers ahead, a couple of nerds were punching around with each other, talking really loud. One of them reached inside their lockers and pulled out a chocolate pudding and opened the tin foil. He was holding it out using it as if it's a weapon, threatening to squirt his friends with it. As he squirted, his friend ducked away, and it splattered across the floor, splattering some onto Sakura's expensive white Prada heels.

People who saw what happened immediately stopped what they're doing and just stared at Sakura, Tomoyo and the nerds. After hearing a sudden quietness from one direction, students from the other side of the hallway came to see what was happening. For a moment, there wasn't even a whisper. The nerds stared in horror from the chocolate pudding on Sakura's white heels, to Sakura and Tomoyo. It seemed as if for a moment, time stopped and everyone was waiting to see how Sakura would react.

The nerds gulped, and the one who squirted the chocolate pudding in the first place silently and slowly took some tissues from his locker and tried to wipe the chocolate pudding off Sakura's heels. However, before he could, some of the boys came in front and shoved him away.

"What makes you think you're even worthy enough to wipe it, you freak?" asked Kane.

"I'm so-so-sorry Kin-Kin..." sluttered the nerd, his eyes wide with fright but he was interrupted by Kane. "Oh shut your mouth. Whatever you have to say will not save you now," he said, a disgusted look on his face.

"Boys," said Sakura. The guys along with Kane turned facing Sakura's back. "Initiate them for me, would you?" Without waiting for a reply or turning to face the nerds or Kane and the group, she briskly continued to walk through the hallway to the front doors of the school. She was well aware of all the stares she's getting from the rest of the student body, but she did not care. Tomoyo glanced at the poor nerds who were being roughly shoved into their small lockers one by one and turned around to follow in Sakura's footsteps. _'_ _There must be something on Sakura's mind. She usually isn't this unforgiving.'_

As Sakura neared the front doors of the school, a familiar guy with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came into view, looking at her with a frown. Sakura had a feeling that he was going to say something, but as she walked until she was two metres away with a straight face void of any emotions, she suddenly felt a tug in her heart. She didn't understand what it meant, but at the moment there wasn't any time to think about it.

"Was that really necessary? They already tried to apologize for spilling the chocolate on your heels," said Syaoran, watching her and Tomoyo walk past him without even a glance towards him. It didn't matter to Syaoran though, he knew that manners wasn't a strength in these girls' character. But still, he couldn't believe how cruel they actually were to those students.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," said Syaoran louder, deepening his frown as he looked at them. Tomoyo opened the door for Sakura, and she walked out without looking back or giving a response. Before following Sakura out the door, Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and said, "If you know what's best for you, just mind your own business, Li. What we do to others does not concern you."

Syaoran watched as the door closed. He sighed, thinking to himself, '_I haven't been here for a full week, and there is already drama. I have to say that the Irresistables are a much friendlier group of girls' _He turned around, walking through the hallway to try and find Eriol.

From a distance, where Erica Woodson and her two best friends, Miranda and Kaia stood, they watched the entire scene that just happened. Erica smirked, pleased with her handiwork and said, "Girls, bring the nerds to me. I think they deserve a reward for a job well done."

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! :D Tell me what you think, it will be greatly appreciated. : ) Arigato


End file.
